


Terminated

by orphan_account



Category: Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character POV, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what i thought was going through the T-1000's mind just before and after it was hit buy the T-800's grenade then ending In the molten steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminated

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story for more notes

(T-1000's pov) After looking down at the closing holes on his "chest" and made a tut tut gesture with his hand he thought to himself "stupid human didn't she check if she had enough bullets to knock me over into the steel,now let's over with" 

(Third Person pov) Just when the T-1000 went in to finish of the Conners it spotted an unwelcome sight, the T-800 which it though finished off roll up a conveyer belt when and when it got a good enough aim fired a grenade, seconds later it exploded damaging the machine. 

(T-1000's POV that second) "Stupid inferior machine why couldn't it not stay dead, when I reform I'm going to rip that machine apart then i will have it's head for a trophy".

(third Person POV) Before the T-1000 could reform it lost it's ballance and fell into the steel and started to lose molecular cohesion forming into it's previous terminated victims trying to adapt to it's environment before finally giving out one scream then finally "dying". 

(T-1000's POV as it enters the steel) " The steel I need to get out of the steel but why can't I move and what's wrong why can't i control my shifting or keep a stable form I....must.....finish.... Connor. Araaaaaaaaaah

**Author's Note:**

> That's what i believed was going through the T-1000's head before it was destroyed.


End file.
